Ninja Way
by CherryBlossom465
Summary: She was new to the village of Konoha, her parents were famous but they kept their daughter a secret from the world. Follow the young Sakura Haruno as shes thrown onto a team with two of the strongest ninja in Konoha; what happens when her identity is leaked to the enemy nations? Horrible at this but i promise you'll love it just give it a try! NaruSaku! being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, I think it's been like a solid year since my computer broke and I haven't been able to update any of my stories and due to the fact that it's been so long I'm going to delete them and restart because I don't remember where the hell I was going with any of those. Bear with me as I try to rewrite them and get them back up! In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one!

The Village of Konoha was a peaceful one, that's why Sakura's parents have chosen to make this their new home. Sakura's parents were well known in the ninja world, her mother's medical skills rivaled that of the great Tsunade and Sakura's father was one of the strongest ninja in the world but their clan still didn't have a name for itself. These were the two were the only two to put the Haruno's name on the map, most of the people from her clan didn't have any type of special abilities or a kekkei genkai. Her mother trained under the Great Tsunade learning everything that she had to offer and kept making strides forward especially after Tsunade disappeared one day. Then everyone sought out her mother's help in training their staff or to come and heal what others couldn't.

Meanwhile her father was one of the greatest tacticians that eve walked, it was almost like he could see the enemy's movements before they even had time to process their next move. He was also sought after to help strengthen the ally armies and train them and for this reason Sakura travels all over watching people rave over her parents while she herself didn't really even know who they were, just at what they achieved.

Seventeen years ago, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno gave birth to their only child; Sakura Haruno.

"Your movements are still too sluggish Sakura!" Kizashi yelled, looking down on his daughter.

She was tired, they had been out here since the crack of dawn. She was wearing a black sports bra and black biker shorts with her long pink hair braided off to the side. She was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. Her father always pushed her to the point where she couldn't even walk and she was ready for this day to be over with.

She got on her feet and readied herself for the next attack her father was going to launch but it never came, she looked at her father who was shirtless. She only landed a few blows so he was in better shape than her; his jonin pants had a few holes in them but that was about it. His star shaped hair was in perfect condition; they had been out her for hours and he was barley sweating.

"I think we're done for the day, but you should stay and work on your throwing skills. You're still a little off, and work on your stamina you shouldn't be this tired already Sakura." And with that he walked away.

She watched as he gathered his things and made his way home, this was usually the only time she saw her father is when it was time to train, same with her mother and even then, no matter how much she improved it was never good enough for them. They always told her that she could do better. She let her legs give and she fell to the ground happy to have a little break.

She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees and looked out at the damaged battle ground, if there was one thing her father was impressed by it was her monstrous strength. She had inhuman strength and when she combined that with her charka should could damn near knock down a mountain but her father told her she can't just rely on that but she did. Sakura would always be a close-range fighter, it was what she was most comfortable with.

She looked up at the sky and wondered if she would ever live up to her parents.

The sun was setting as she finished what her father told her to work on, she walked over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She made her way through the crowded streets the smell of food making her empty stomach growl; she looked around at the various little shops and restaurants before her eye landed on a small little ramen place. She pulled out her phone and told her parents she was just going to stop and get something to eat on her way home.

She walked in and set het bag down under the seat she took, she looked around the small little stand and smiled. She loved little mom and pop places because the food was always great; and most the time they didn't mind her appearance like a lot of other places.

"Welcome!" a female voice called, "I'll be right with you."

Sakura smiled and waved "No rush, I still don't know what I want." She responded.

The lady behind the voice appeared after a few short moments, "Welcome again, my name is Ayame. Do you know what you would like to order?"

"Umm yeah the pork ramen sounds delicious!" she said happily.

"Coming right up!" a male voice called.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you just passing through?" Ayame asked.

Sakura shook her head "My family and I just moved here a few days ago, I haven't had any free time to look around the village yet."

"Oh, well welcome to Konoha. I hope you like it here, the people can be very kind."

"Hey old man!" a voice boomed.

Sakura turned to see a tall tan blonde making his way into the small ramen stand with another man not far behind. He wearing a black short sleeve shirt with orange pants, while she was assuming the raven-haired man was his friend was wearing all black.

"Well back Naruto and you too Sasuke, did you guys just get back tonight?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, we got back maybe an hour or so ago, just got done with the paper and man am I hungry!" Naruto boasted while his friend remained silent.

"Let me guess the usual for both of you right?" Ayame laughed.

They both nodded and went on to converse with each other while Sakura sat at the end of the counter in silence. She couldn't help but notice the whisker like marks on his cheeks and the brilliance of his blue eyes; while his friends raven eye hair matched his black eyes and the scowl he kept on his face.

"Here you go young lady." The older man smiled at her as he placed the bowl in front of her; snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, wow thank you! This looks great!" she said happily.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to the girl at the end, she turned and smiled at them and returned to eating her meal. Naruto couldn't help but stare a little, her pink was in a messy braid with stray pieces falling out. He could see the little leaves and rocks that were tangled in her hair, her milky skin was blotched with bruises, little cuts and dirt. Her lip was busted causing her to wince while she ate but it didn't seem to bother her too much; but the thing that stuck out the most to him was her bright green eyes.

Another group of men came in snapping Naruto from his thoughts, he watched as they looked the petite pinkette up and down before two of the men sat on either side of her. She slowly put her chop sticks down and looked them.

"Can I help you?" she asked flatly, she looked at the head bands and noticed that they weren't from this village. The one on her left had black short hair while the one on her right had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. They were dressed in all black. She could see various scars that marked their bodies.

"You looked like you could use a little company my dear." The blacked hair man said, he reached for her leg but she stopped his hand.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me." She said with a hint of anger.

"I figured the only daughter of Kizashi Haruno would be a little friendlier." He whispered.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, that was one thing her parents tried to keep a secret was her; they didn't want their enemies to go after Sakura so they kept her out of the spot light and very few people knew what she looked like. She kept her face straight, and her head level as she spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you must have me confused with someone else." She turned back to her food and began to eat again.

"You know not too many girls have long pink hair and green eyes, it's not hard to see that you're his daughter." The man with black hair reached out touching her soft pink hair. Naruto slammed his hand on the counter causing the men to turn and look at him.

"Is there a problem, I believe she asked you not to touch her." He growled.

Sakura turned to see the blondes eyes a little more feral than before, she caught a glimpse of his friends blood red eyes. The man with the black hair turned and looked her before her got up "Don't worry we'll be back."

With that said they got up and left, Sakura turned back to the food before her. Her mind was racing, just how did they know who she was, no one was supposed to know and the people who did know where the other Kage; they wouldn't leak her identity would they?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her head snapped up and her eyes met concerned blue ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her, with his own bowl of ramen.

"Umm yeah, thank you for before." She said quietly.

"No problem; so you're Sakura granny has told us a lot about you."

Sakura raised her brow "Granny?"

"It's what this idiot calls Lady Tsunade."

"Wait, Tsunade? I thought she disappeared."

"She did, but the pervy sage and I went and found her a few years back because he didn't want to be the next hokage." He laughed.

"Why would she be talking about me? And that would explain why my mother was so willing to move here, she trained under her for years before she fell off the map."

"She's been telling us about you because you're going to be the third member on out squad. Kinda funny how we just so happened to bump into you." He laughed.

"She didn't tell what you looked like, just that you were the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno." Sasuke added.

"We're going to have a little sparring session tomorrow; would you like to join us after we meet with Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Um, yeah sure sounds great."

They ate in silence and parted ways, Naruto insisted on walking her home and wouldn't take no for an answer especially after what happened at the little ramen stand. They walked in a comfortable silence, she was too tired to keep up a conversation; she made it to the front door of her apartment and that's when they parted ways.

She pulled out her phone to see she had two missed calls from her mother.

"Hey mom, sorry I missed your call."

"It's okay honey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to try and come over for dinner tomorrow if you weren't too tired."

"Sounds great, I'll let you know tomorrow okay?"

"That's fine dear, just wanted to make sure you made it home okay."

She sighed and threw her bag and phone on her bed and peeled her dirty clothes off and made her way to her bathroom. One of the terms to moving her was that Sakura got her own place to live, she was almost eighteen anyways but she still needed her parents to cosign on a place to live.

She took a quick shower and threw on her pajamas; she flopped on her bed and was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Well that's the end of this extermly long chapter lol.

I guess I could have broken it up a little bit but oh well I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't tell you how excited I am that you guys like my story so far! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's been awhile since I've really been able to write something and the fact that you guys like makes my heart happy! Well here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

"Boss, we located the Haruno girl." The man with black hair said, "We were unable to grab her; she was with the Uzumaki and Uchiha brats."

A large man slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, he had bandages covering most of his body and face, "We need that girl do you understand that Taki?!" he shouted, "That girl is going to be the key to bringing Konoha to its knees; once we have her there is nothing Kizashi can do. He won't help that village if it means putting his only daughter in harm's way."

The one called Taki simply nodded and left his office, he went to find someone who could help them get close to the girl. Her name was Karin and man was she the definition of evil; she was also one hell of a tracker thanks to her bloodline. He walked down the stone hallways making his way towards the lab where she spent most of her time with Kabuto; they often cooked up strange creatures in hopes of making and invincible shinobi.

He knocked on the door "Well hello Taki, what brings you here." Karin smiled at the black-haired man.

(Were going to skip the details of the meeting for now, but don't worry there will be a flash back filling you in later xD)

The dust settled on the training ground as all three-lay flat on their backs; all three bruised and bloody. Sakura's chest felt heavy, her ribs hurt just as much as the rest of her body if not more. She took a few hard hits; there was one thing Tsunade was right about, they were indeed fast.

Naruto managed to sneak up behind her and land the final blow that brought her to her knees; Sakura managed to send him about forty feet in the opposite direction with one of her mighty blows. She winced as she sat up looking over at Sasuke who just sat down after Naruto and Sakura took each other out, he was about one hit away from being taken down as well.

"I will admit, you're definitely one tough shinobi." Sasuke mumbled.

She smiled, "Thanks, I don't think I would have been matched up with you two if they thought I was weak." She laughed.

"I'm still sorry about that last hit, I feel bad about that. I was kinda hoping you saw me coming." Naruto laughed lightly scratching the back of his head looking down at the ground.

"You're fine, Tsunade said you guys were fast. She just didn't specify that you were THAT fast." She laughed again.

"Hm, I think that's one of things we should work first with you. We need to get your speed up with ours, considering you pretty fast as you are now it shouldn't take long." Sasuke added.

"Sounds good to me, just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

The talked for a few more minutes before Sasuke made his exit; he wasn't as social as Naruto tended to be. Sakura and Naruto said their goodbyes to Sasuke as he parted ways.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked down at the pinkette, her hair was once again matted with dirt and debris, "There's a waterfall and river not to far from here if you wanna go there and cool off."

"Now that sounds great!" she said happily, it was hotter than hell outside and nice dib would give her a chance to get some of this grime off her skin as well.

She followed the tall blonde through the forest until they made it to their destination; the waterfall was little and the area around the river was full of life. She turned and smiling at Naruto, she took off kicking her shoes off and jumping into the water. Her hair slipped out of its braid and flowed around her; she felt some of the dirt and grime lift off her skin. She broke the water and laughed a little, she looked to find Naruto coming out from behind some trees; he had changed into some shorts.

Before she could say anything, he launched himself into the cool water splashing her in the process; he broke the water and laughed. She laughed with him, she didn't get to do things like this when she was a kid and right now she didn't want this moment to end.

"Alright I have to ask; how do you like it here so far?"

"I like it, its defiantly one of the more peaceful places I've lived in." she made her way towards shallow part of the river and sat down on one of the rocks leaving the lower half of her body still in the water; she noticed him making his way over to sit next to her.

She couldn't help but admire how toned his body really was, his build was perfect he wasn't too slim and not too bulky either. His eyes were seemed to always be bright and full of life; her favorite part about him would have to be the little whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Can I ask you something?" she said looking up at him.

"You can ask me anything you want" he said with a smile

"Were you born with those marks on your cheeks or are they scars?"

"I figured that's what you were gonna ask" he laughed making her cheek turn a bright pink, "But yeah I was born with them. A lot of people say I have them because I have the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside my body."

She couldn't help it, her jaw dropped "I don't even know what to say to that. I've heard of people having the tailed beasts sealed inside of them but never that I would get the chance at meeting one of them."

She looked out at the water slowly moving by them, "I've met a few of the other and they we're pretty cool. They helped me deal with being a container and helped me bond with Kurama."

"Kurama? Is that his name?"

 _I can't believe he's telling me all of this, we just met! She thought._

"Yes, we didn't get along very well at first but now we make one hell of a team," he paused and looked at the girl sitting beside him, "I hope I didn't scare you, I just wanted you to find out from me instead of one of the villagers telling you."

"Why would you scare me?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Most people are afraid of me because of what is inside me, they think I'm they demon or that I'll turn on them and the village."

"I haven't known you that long but even I could tell that you wouldn't turn on this village. Villagers can be assholes. It's one of the reasons we had to move; they can also be nosey fucks."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her last statement, "That is true, why did you have to move because of them?"

"My dad was stationed in the Village of Sound, and the villagers kept trying to figure out who I was. He didn't even tell their leader who I was; he didn't trust him or the villagers, so he sent my mom and I away while he finished up there and that's how we ended up here. I believe that the real reason my dad moved us is because they figured out what I look like and it became a safety issue."

"I see." Was all Naruto said.

He looked at her as she watched the water flow, "SNAKE!" she shouted, he was jolted from his thoughts as she jumped out of the water.

"I hate snakes!" she yelled.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and walk over to where the snake was, he simply reached down in the water and grabbed it.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about this one Sakura." He laughed and threw in front of her feet.

He watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized it was nothing more than a twig, he continued to laugh as she stomped over to where he was standing swept his legs out from under him; causing him to crash into the water below. She moved swiftly back to dry land and smiled.

"HEY! What was that for?!" he yelled, making his way towards her.

She laughed, "That's for laughing at me!"

"Well I wouldn't have laughed at you if you didn't freak out over a stick." He poked.

"I thought it was snake!" she laughed.

They sat down under a tree nearby and continued to talk; the wind began to pick up and the skies turned grey.

"I guess we should make our way back before we get caught in this storm." She said.

They quickly grabbed their things and raced towards their homes trying to out run the incoming storm, he dropped her off at her place first before he made his way to his apartment just a few blocks away. He walked through the door as the rain began to pour from the sky; he walked in and shook his wet hair and dropped his stuff by the door. He made his way through his living room to get to his room. He threw on some dry clothes and walked into the kitchen grabbing something quick to eat and scarfed it down. He flopped on his couch and began to search for something on TV to watch.

 **You know kit that young girl on your team is a real cutie.**

 _Oh shut up, she's my teammate Kurama nothing more than a friend. I barely know her._

 **Didn't stop you from telling her about me, kit. There's something that seems to be following her, did you notice it at the river?**

 _Like I told her, I wanted her to find out from me and not someone else because who knows what they would have told her; I didn't want someone to scare away because I think she's really going mesh well with Sasuke and I. Yeah I did notice something but I couldn't pin point who or what it was with activating sage mode but I didn't want to freak her out._

 **That is understandable then kit, and I think we need to keep a close eye on her. Her parents have a target on their backs and that's why they moved here. They knew that they would be protected by your Hokage. She said that her father's help was requested in the Sound, I wonder if his help was requested to help them defeat Konoha.**

 _I think I should go and talk to granny about it tomorrow; she at least needs to know that Sakura might getting followed by someone or something and then she can have someone keep an eye on her._

Naruto was pulled from his conversation when heard a knock at his door; he jumped up and made his way over to the door he wasn't expecting who was on the other side.

"Sakura?" he breathed.

Annnnnndddddddd this is where im going to end this one! Haha I hope you guys like this one.

If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter is a mess lol, I'm thinking about rewriting it but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it so far :D. I'm having a lot of fun with this story so far; I got so tired of the other stories just going on and on about how she wasn't weak anymore and this that and the other so I wanted to try and switch it up a little. I'm so happy that you guys like it so far! Like I said this chapter might be rewritten but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it! I hope you enjoy!

Sakura walked into her apartment, she left her bag and shoes by the door; she began to peel off her wet and dirty clothes as she made her way to her bathroom. Another great thing about living alone was that she could walk around naked if she wanted and no one could tell her otherwise. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash away the dirt and grime; she quickly washed up but stayed under the water letting it run over her sore muscles.

She stepped out and threw on a simple black t-shirt and shorts wrapping her hair in a towel; she walked back out into her living room and noticed something sitting on her coffee table. She raised her brow and slowly picked up the envelope: _Open in 3 weeks' time._

 _What the hell, someone was in my apartment. Why would they leave this and why the hell do I have to wait three weeks to open this?!_

Her heart began to beat faster as she looked around her apartment with her guard now up waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows. When she concluded her search, she ran to the good throwing on her shoes and throwing the envelope in her bag; she ran out the door towards the only friend she had in Konoha at the moment.

The storm picked up as she rounded the corner to Naruto's apartment; the wind whipped her pink hair around; the rain felt like needles on her skin. The thunder cracked around her as the lightening flashed through the sky; she picked up her pace and finally made it his front door.

"Sakura?" Naruto stared at the pinkette, she was the last person he would have expected to be at his door, he ushered her in and closed the door shutting the storm out. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

She dropped her bag ignoring his curious looks and grabbed the envelope that was left on her table, "Someone was in my apartment and they left this on my coffee table, I don't know what's in here and the only thing it is that I have to wait three weeks to open it." She breathed. "I've only been here for a little of a damn week, is this kind of thing normal here?"

He could tell she was freaked out, "Did they take anything or just leave this?" he motioned to the envelope in her hands.

"I-I didn't look to see if anything was missing, I got home took a shower and when I got out I found this."

He took the envelope from the pinkette, "I'm going to hide this here and then we should go back to your apartment to see if anything was taken."

She nodded and watched him disappear into his room, he opened his closet pushing his clothes out of the way; he had a safe hidden in the wall that only he could access. He tucked the envelope inside and made his way back towards Sakura.

The left and braced themselves to race through the storm that was now ripping through Konoha; the wind whipped against their faces as the rain made it hard to see more than a few feet in front of them. When they made it to her door they were both soaked to the bone, Naruto's wild blond hair fell in his eyes as his shirt stuck to his body.

As they walked inside Naruto bit his thumb, "Kurama!".

Once the smoke cleared Sakura was face to face with a miniature version of the great nine tailed fox demon, "I always thought the tailed beast were a little bit bigger than this." She trailed off.

"I'll have you know that when I am in my true form you are no bigger than my toenail." He huffed turning about around.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "Kurama can you pick anything up?"

"What was so urgent that I had to come out in the middle of a storm?" Sakura jumped at the unexpected voice behind her, he turned around to see a brooding raven-haired man.

Sasuke pulled off his soaked cloak and threw it on her a hook by her door to let it dry off, he watched with red eyes as Kurama searched the apartment "Someone was in Sakura's apartment, they let her something with instructions to open it three weeks from now."

Sasuke looked at the pinkette with curiosity, "Just what did you do before you moved here?"

Sakura shook head, "Nothing, I traveled with my parents; I went where ever their help was requested. The last place I was lived was the Sound Village, but we had to leave there in a hurry, because they were trying to figure out who I was, and my father believed they were planning to harm my mother to figure out who I was."

"My question for you Sasuke is, when you worked for the sound did they ever mention Sakura or her parents?"

"I knew you looked familiar," Naruto looked between the two obviously confused, "Sasuke saved my ass back in the Sound, I was being trailed by two men and the ended up ambushing me. My mother made me leave my gear at home, so I could blend in a little more, so I was shit out of luck when they jumped me. I don't remember much; but I do remember his red eyes and raven hair."

"Hmm." Sasuke smirked, "I was wondering if you remembered me or not, you hit your head pretty hard. I do remember meeting your father, but Lord Hisoka didn't fully trust me so I wasn't able to gather what your father was there for."

"He never brought his work home when we lived there which was odd because he told my mother everything and even she didn't know why we were there. She didn't really even want to go there to begin with." She trailed off looking at the floor, "I think Tsunade is right about two villages planning to attack Konoha."

The boys looked at each other and then at the pinkette, "Do you think your dad gave the sound information about Konoha?"

-Flash back-

Sakura knocked on the door and walked inside, sitting behind a wooden desk was none other than the Great Tsunade. She felt a little star struck looking at the blonde, her skin was perfect, her chocolate brown eyes held the look of power but, yet they were kind. Her long blonde hair was in loose pigtails off hanging over her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sakura." She said calmly.

"I can say the same to you M'Lady, I've heard so much about you growing up and now I finally get to meet you." She smiled at the blond who returned the jester.

"I have something very important I want to talk to you about before the others get here."

-end flashback-

"They came in through the bedroom window and left that same way." Kurama stated.

Sakura jumped a little, she some how managed to forget that there was a tailed beast running around her apartment, "I don't understand how they could've gotten through there without breaking the glass, I should've heard someone coming through the damn window."

They stay for a few more moments before deciding to part ways; the storm subsided as the eye passed over the peaceful village. Once the boys were gone Sakura was left alone, there was nothing that any of them could really do right then and there except toss ideas around.

She would have to wait until the morning to go and talk to Tsunade; something wasn't sitting right with Sakura. The more she talked to the boys about her stay in the Sound the more things didn't seem to add up to her; her parents behavior was odd. They were always so lively but while they were there their mood seemed to changed like a black cloud was following them around. Both her parents became very closed off from the world it seemed like; she didn't really think much about it at the time.

She flopped on her couch and stared up at the ceiling not even caring that her clothes were still soaked from the rain; her head felt like it was going to split open at any second. She was hoping for a fresh start here but it didn't look like that was going to happen; just once in her life she wanted things to go smoothly but at this point she didn't think that would ever happen.

Hmmmm is her father working Konoha or the Sound village?

Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I keep saying it but I appreciate the amount of love this story is getting! I've been having a rough couple of days and seeing how much you guys like it really puts me in a better mood! Sorry this update took a little longer than my others. I hope you enjoy.**

About two weeks have passed since Sakura got the strange letter; she's been finding it hard to focus on anything other than what could be inside. Her mind wandered as they made their way through the trail leading out of Konoha; Tsunade finally felt like their team work was strong enough to be sent on a real mission. She watched as the two boys in front of her bickered on about something; Naruto getting all fired up about something and Sasuke just smirked egging the blonde on. Soon it would turn into a fight and should would have to split them up. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, they were her teammates and she couldn't be happier with the match up that was made.

- _Flash back-_

" _Heyyyy that's not fair Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

" _I guess you should pay more attention."_

 _Sakura walked up and held a hand out to help him up; Sasuke surprised him with a fire ball attack and was barely able to dodge it._

" _I know this is training and all but shouldn't you be more careful with those attacks? You could've seriously hurt Naruto if he wasn't able to move in time."_

 _Her pink fell into her eyes a little as she looked at Sasuke, "I knew he would move in time, besides it'll take more than a simple fireball jutsu to keep him down. He's been hit a few times and within a matter of hours you can't even tell anything happened to him."_

 _Sakura looked back at Naruto who just smiled at her, "These guys are insane." She thought._

 _It was Sakura's turn again, she almost hated training with them and was having doubts that Tsunade put her on the right team. She wasn't weak by any means, but they were on a whole different level than she was; they were members of two of the most legendry bloodlines in the world. The only ones who stood a chance against an Uchiha was an Uzumaki and vice versa and here she was. She didn't come from any type of bloodline; she was just a simple ninja who worked harder than anyone just to keep up._

 _Sakura tried to keep up with Sasuke as best as she could, he was unbelievably fast, and she knew when he was taking it easy on her because when he sparred with Naruto he moved even faster. Metal clashed as their katanas met, Sakura felt a fist collide with her stomach sending her tumbling backwards. Her katana left her hand and she was left staring at the grey sky above her, her chest rising and falling fast and heavy as she tried to catch her breath._

" _That was a little harsh don't ya think Sasuke?" she heard Naruto ask._

" _Hm. Maybe but she has to learn, and she won't learn anything if we take it easy on her all the time; we face some monstrous people and they won't hesitate to kill her."_

 _Sakura felt the rain hit her forehead and she finally sat up, she just looked at the ground "Will I ever catch up them?" she asked herself._

" _You alright?" she looked up to see the raven-haired boy looking down at her._

 _She shook her head yes but continued to sit there, "You know you shouldn't lie to your teammates."_

 _She looked up and her eyes met an ocean of blue since Naruto knelt down to be eye level with her, she felt a tear slip down her face, "I'm just starting to wander if Tsunade made a mistake by putting me on this team with you two, you guys are a on completely different level than I am and I don't understand why she teamed me up with you guys. Don't get me wrong I love being on this team but it just doesn't make any sense, I'm no where near as strong as you guys are. I can barley keep up with you and you guys don't even go all out against me like you do with each other and I don't want to hold anyone back."_

 _The one who spoke up first surprised her, "Hn. She didn't make a mistake putting you with us, she put you with a us to push you to become an even stronger ninja than you are now. You can damn near destroy a mountain with one punch Sakura; Naruto and I are fast and have a few more tricks up our sleeves while you are a close-range fighter. You don't have to use a fancy jutsu or anything to defeat an enemy and it's quit entertaining watching you wipe the floor with Naruto."_

 _All she could do was stare at the boy, "He's right you know, you may not feel like it but we think you were the perfect fit for our team. You're strong willed, you don't fangirl over us, and you're an awesome ninja Sakura. You're the best medic ninja in our generation and you'll soon surpass your mother and Tsunade herself; don't doubt yourself we wouldn't want anyone else on our team."_

 _Naruto smiled and helped her up and she wrapped them both in bear hug; both boys smiled and hugged back._

 _-end flashback-_

Before she knew it they were already reaching the boarder where the forest turned to sand, the sun was setting "Should we stop ere for the night or do you guys want to keep going?" Naruto asked.

"We should stop and leave early in the morning once we get out there, there's nothing that's going to protect us from the heat and we won't make it all the way to Suna tonight."

They set everything up and sat around the fire, Naruto looked over at their female teammate realized she had already fallen sleep. He smiled to himself and looked at the fire, "Damn she's out already; hey Sasuke have you found anything yet?" he whispered.

Sasuke looked over to make sure she was asleep before they continued their hushed conversation,"Hm, I think her father is working for The Sound. I've found a few reports on the attack in Suna and they said it almost seemed like inside jo, they knew they layout of the Village as well as where everything was hidden. They seemed to be able to predict their attacks as well and were able to gain entry to the village easily; they even knew about Gaara's sand defense and there's only a few ways someone could know about that. "

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, "You don't think she knows about any of this do you?"

"I doubt she does; she's kept out of most of her parent's affairs. I've found several other minor invasions that date back when she would've been about 4 years old, same MO and the more I investigated them the more I realized that they don't mention her at all. It's like she doesn't even exist, there's no record of her birth either."

"The only reason you would want to keep your child a secret is if you know you have enemies that would cause them harm; my parents decided to give me my mother's last name because my father was afraid that people would come after me, but they've been keep her a secret entirely." Naruto handed Sasuke the papers back and they both looked over at the sleeping girl.

 **I don't think she knows kit, don't get worked up about it until you know more.**

 _All the villages were attacked shortly after the Haruno's left, they were never there when whoever attacked. Why would they do that, they've worked so hard to become elite ninja, why throw it away?_

 **Who knows, maybe it's money, it could be jealously or several other things. We'll get to the bottom of this.**

 _If it's what I think it is, the truth is going to break Sakura's heart._

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again!**

 **Are you guys ready? Because I am, so let's dive on it!**

Naruto began to wake everyone, so they could head out, he stomped the fire out and started packing his stuff. HE sighed running a hand though his blond hair looking out at the long and hot journey they had ahead of them, he was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of rustling trees filled his ears.

"Glad I caught up to you guys." He spun around and came face to face with one of the most annoying people in Konoha; Ino.

"What are you doing here Ino?" he asked.

The other members were now awake, well sorta, Sakura was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stumbled forward. She leaned against Naruto a little and look at the blonde in front of her; Her long blond hair was tied up high in a ponytail, she had on a purple crop top and a purple skirt to match. She had stunning baby blue eyes, and a million-dollar smile.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to take Sakura's place on this mission." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"What that doesn't make any sense." Sakura said dumbfounded.

Why would Tsunade replace her, and why would she wait until they were all the way out her to do so? She looked at Naruto who looked as unhappy as she felt. She was excited to finally get to go on a real mission with the two of them and now she was ripped away and replaced with a blond blonde bimbo with a smug look on her face. Sakura could feel her blood began to boil looking at the blonde, she didn't like her already and she really didn't trust her to watch their backs.

"I guess she realized she made a mistake by putting an outsider on the same team as these two." Ino said smugly.

Sakura looked her up and down and couldn't help but laugh, she knew this girl was just trying to get a rise out her, but she couldn't do anything but laugh. She was trying to figure out what it was that Ino could do; how clean her hair and everything was it seemed like she spent time staring in the mirror than actually training.

Ino took a step towards Sakura and reached out grabbing some of her pink hair, "What's funny is the dead split ends at the end of your hair and how you try to hide that big ass forehead; it's- "

She was cut off as Sakura headbutted her causing her nose to bleed, she was about to pounce on the blonde sitting on the ground holding her nose, but arms circled her waist and pulled her away. She watched as Sasuke knelt in front of her moving her hand to see the damage done to her face.

"Hn. It's not broken but it's bruised so it's going to hurt for a few days."

"You can't even handle a bloody nose and you want to call yourself a shinobi?" Sakura laughed, "Maybe this will teach you not to mock someone you don't even know, you are in no way better than me."

Naruto still had his arms wrapped around her, he pulled her a little closer to him, "Trust me Sakura no one is happy about this other than her, if it were up to me you'd still be the one coming with us, but this came from granny herself and we can't disobey orders." He pulled away and flashed a smile, "Besides watching you head butt Ino was awesome." He laughed.

Ino was still shouting profanities as Sakura packed her stuff and waved to the boys as they parted ways. She began the long walk back home, not really enjoying the silence this walk was bringing her thus far; she signed as her head dropped a little; she was still upset about not being able to go.

She used to live in Suna with her parents when she was a child and was excited to be able to go back, though the circumstances behind her return weren't anything great. Suna had been attacked overnight by the sound village and they were going to see if the help, why would Tsunade take her off this mission if she was one of the best medic ninja in Konoha, surely, she would have been of some help.

"I wouldn't look to much into until we get back to the village." Sakura jumped at the sudden appearance of Naruto's nine tailed friend.

"You scared the hell out of me Kurama! Wait what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

"He didn't want you to make the trip back alone, and besides we are linking mentally so if something were to happen I would know and be able to go help him immediately."

They continued, having someone to walk with you made the trip back seem a lot shorter than it would have been if she walked back alone, they crossed the gate and Sakura made a beeline for Tsunade's off with Kurama right behind her. She couldn't help but notice the dirty looks that they were getting as they made their way through the village, she couldn't help but wonder how Naruto dealt with all these nasty looks.

She made it to the tower, she knocked on Tsunade's door, "I suppose you want to know why I pulled you off the mission?" Sakura nodded her head and waited for her to continue, "I pulled you because we gather more information after you guys left the village; we have reason to believe that information was leaked to the Sound and that's why they were able to take Suna down in such a short time."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"We believe your father was involved."

Sakura felt her heart drop, "W-why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, but until I know for sure I pulled you from the mission to avoid sending you into what could have been a hostile situation, but we've noticed that your father seems to be at the location right before the attacks. He always manages to leave right before the attacks happen, now I want to ask you a few questions, Sakura."

She numbly nodded her head, "Did you ever notice anything odd about your father when it came time to leave the village?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not that I can remember, but I do remember there was never really a date on when we were going to move, it just sorta happened."

Tsunade asked her a few more questions but she didn't really know any of the answers to them, she was dismissed, she walked the rest of the way home with her head down. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

 **Hope you guys like it!**


	6. a thank you(:

**Sorry if my last chapter was a little lack lust, I was writing it while having contractions (33 weeks pregnant) so my focus on the story wasn't 100%. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter to make up for the one I just posted, or I might even rewrite it to be honest.**

 **Sinedd662; Thank you for your reviews!**

 **YeagerMeister31; Also thank you for your reviews and I love the profile picture!**

 **Naru285; thank you for your reviews!**

 **Like to say thank you to all the people that have followed/favorited this story so far! I can't get to the names or I would mention you all but once I can I will def give you guys a mention! Thank you again xD.**

 **Please bare with me as I'm having some minor complications with this pregnancy; if you guys have any ideas or feedback it's more than welcome just let me know!**

 **Again thank you guys so so much xD**


	7. Chapter 6

**TheAztecKing; all is well with the baby, the basically told me that some people can have steady contractions until their due date(YAY ME!) I'm in active labor but hes basically being a little butthole lol.**

 **I like writing because it helps me cope and kind of forget about everything for a few moments, i liked this chapter and hope you guys like it too!**

Sakura had let the information sit for a day or two, but now she was on a mission. She grabbed her stuff and made her way towards her parent's house; she had tried calling her mother, but she wasn't answering. She arrived, she took out her key, but the door was unlocked, she slowly pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Mom?" she called as she moved through the house, "Anyone home?".

She made her was towards her father's study, the door was locked but that wasn't really an issue for her. She took some tools out of her pouch and began to pick the lock, she used to this all the time as a kid when he parents would lock her out of certain bedrooms in the house they would stay in. Cool air met her as she opened the door, swiftly walking inside and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the sturdy oak desk in the middle of the room, pushing the chair aside she started to go through the drawers. She grabbed a few files that she though might be of help, she turned to the filing cabinet and found a few scrolls that had been sealed shut so she grabbed those as well and placed them in her bag.

She finished going through the desk and cabinets, she exited the study locking the door behind her, she then turned her attention to her parent's bedroom, but she didn't think he would hide anything in there, but it wouldn't hurt to look. Nothing prepared her for the what she was about to see on the other side of the door; their usually tidy room was a complete mess. The bed was flipped with the sheets and blankets thrown around, the drawers on the dresser had all been pulled out and some had even been thrown across the room; she slowly made her way inside looking around for any sign that whoever cause this mess was still in the room. Her mother's clothes had been thrown around the room as well as her fathers.

She looked at the wall and there was a message written on the wall; _don't forget 4 days._

Her eyes went wide as she back out of the room, she flew down the stairs and out the door and was on her way to Tsunade's office when something told her to stop. She turned around and noticed the guy from ramen shop; the man with the black ponytail she spun around and began to walk towards him but her started to run away.

"HEY!" she yelled.

She moved to follow the man, he ran down a few alley ways and eventually made it to the rooftops, but it didn't matter what he did; he wasn't going to lose her. She stayed right with him until the we're a few buildings away from the gate and then he stopped turning to face her.

His black eyes held no emotion, he held wicked smile on his face as he stared the pinkette down, "You shouldn't follow me if you're all alone girly, you never know a pretty thing like you could just _disappear._ " He whispered the last word and it send a shiver down her spine.

"You're not even an ally, how the hell did you get in the village and why the hell are you following me around?! You're crazy if you really think I haven't noticed you lurking in the shadows!" she yelled, she was furious.

"I have my way sweetheart and I don't plan on revealing anything to you just yet, I can't have you getting in my way. Don't worry, in just 4 short days all your questions will be answered."

Before she could say anything, he vanished, she watched the man disappear behind the smoke; she let out a frustrated cry and slammed her fist into the roof leaving a small hole.

"I should've just ripped his damn head off while I had the chance!" she yelled up at the sky, "Now what?" she asked herself.

-with the others-

They had been in Suna for a little over two days and Naruto was still as upset as he was when they first got there, the village had been ripped apart in a matter of hours. Homes torched, bodies of innocent people lay in the road ways; building and shops had been looted and destroyed as well. He walked along the road ways looking for any clues and survivors. His heart was heavy, he could only imagine what Gaara was going through right now; as their Kage he wasn't able to protect his village. It was Naruto's worst nightmare, he would do anything and everything he could to protect his home; no matter how much they hated him.

He finished his rounds and met up with Sasuke and his new hip attachment; Ino hasn't left his side since she met up with them in the forest. Everywhere Sasuke went she was wrapped around his arm; he need to talk to him, but he couldn't with Ino draped on his arm. The blonde girl was starting to annoy him, and it was hard to do, he loved all his friends, but this girl was dead weight when she was around Sasuke. She didn't do anything other than follow him around like a lost puppy.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Hn. I might have, we should take it Gaara." He held a few flies in his hands.

They left Ino with the other medics since she had some medical training; they entered Gaara's office, he was sitting behind his desk with his blue eyes closed.

"I think Sasuke might have found something." Naruto said, Gaara opened his eyes and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"You said Kizashi was here the day before the attack, so I went back and looked around in his room; he left in such a hurry he wasn't able to grab everything. He left these behind in one of the desks; it's detailed layouts off the village, military plans and where you house certain items."

He handed the files to the Kazekage, "These are some of the files that were discovered missing right before the invasion and when Haruno was asked about them he seemed off, but we couldn't prove it was him because he covered his tracks well." He spread the files out on his desk and sighed, "Because I trusted than traitor my village paid the ultimate price."

He slammed his hand down on his desk, the look of fury and pain stretched across his face, "We'll fix this Gaara, we won't let him get away with it."

"I know his daughter is on your team, how do you know that she will help you and not betray you as her father as betrayed us? How do you know she isn't in on the whole thing?"

"They've kept her a secret thus far, and her parents don't tell her anything that involves their work. The only interaction with Sakura they have is when they train her and that itself is brutal. Her father cuts her down right from the start not really even giving her a chance to progress; and if she loses he belittles her in front of whoever is there. Her mother teaches her everything she knows in medical ninjutsu and that's it they don't talk. I haven't known her for very long but can tell you right now she's no traitor."

Gaara had no choice but to believe the young shinobi, he always made it hard to argue with him; they continued to talk for while and decided it was best for them to go home. There was nothing more they could really do here and Konoha might need them in the coming days. They walked back to their room and as soon as they opened the door Ino flung herself at Sasuke latching on to him.

"Oh, Sasuke I missed you!" she hollered.

"I was gone for two hours Ino." He said flatty trying to pry the girl from around his neck.

Naruto held back his laugh and started packing his things, he couldn't help but wonder how Sakura was doing. They had been spending a lot of time together training, and they always went out to eat after they were don't and even has a movie night a couple of times when the weather was too bad to do anything else.

He was could only guess how she was feeling right now, Kurama told him everything Tsunade has told Sakura herself. Kurama said that she seemed to take it better than he would have thought she would, but that could've been an act as well. All he knew is that he was ready to be home and he couldn't wait for morning to come so they could leave, his heart was heavy, and he couldn't bare to stay here anymore as much as he loved Gaara and Suna he was just ready to go home and stop the man who caused this mess.

 **I promise I WON'T make Ino this annoying through the whole story xD but had to add at least one fangirl in there somewhere lmao xD**

 **Thinking about a little more NaruSaku fluff in the next chapter(:**


	8. Chapter 7

**I like cute and corny fluff so this is what I've come up with xD, i felt like was moving as snails pace so if this went a little fast then I apologize and anyways I hope you guys enjoy the newest installment!**

 **PS; it's been kind of serious so I'm probably going to write a few goofy lighter chapters as I plan the rest of the details out for the main plot of the story! (:**

 **TheAztecKing; Yes NARUSAKU FLUFF!**

 **; I'm glad you like it and thank you xD**

 **Yeagermeister31; okay you're second comment confused me a bit lol, and you might be right about whats to come in four days butttttt you'll have to wait and see! :D**

The night air was cool on Sakura's skin as she made her way through the quiet and empty streets; she hasn't really been able to sleep since she Tsunade broke the news to her that her father might be a traitor. She loved the summer, but she wished it would cool off just a little more at night, she was in shorts and tank top and still sweating as she walked through the empty streets. Her long pink hair was pulled up in a ponytail, it swayed gently as she walked.

She noticed another figure in the distance, _someone else must be out for a walk too._

The closer they got to each other the more of his features she could see, he was easily taller than she was, and he had spikey blond hair. She couldn't see his face since he was looking down as he walked, but she would know that hair anywhere.

"Naruto?" she called out.

Her heart seemed to beat faster as he lifted his head, "Sakura?".

Before she realized what, she was doing she was running towards him, once she was close enough she jumped forward wrapped her small arms around him. Ever since she had found out, she wanted nothing more than to talk to him or just be around him. She would never admit it out loud, but she missed him, she felt her arms tighten around his waist as she held back a sob.

She pulled away, her face was red because she was honestly a little embarrassed; he was just her teammate after all meaning he didn't have to care about her problems at all. She went to take a step back but was caught by one of his arms as he brought her closer to him; he wrapped both arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"What are you doing out so late silly?" his voice was tired.

"Trouble sleeping, I didn't know you were coming home so soon." She pulled away, looking up into his tired blue eyes, "You should probably go home and get some rest, we can hang out tomorrow if you want too."

"You're just as tired as I am." He laughed, her appearance didn't do her must justice in trying to argue with him, "This might sound a little crazy but why don't you just crash at my place? Getting you out of yours might help you sleep a little better."

"I'd have to go home and get something to sleep in, and it's not weird! We're just gonna have a little sleep over!" she laughed.

They made a quick trip to her house and then made their way to his apartment; he knew the real reason she was having trouble sleeping but didn't want to bring it up to her. He was going to wait until she was ready to tell him herself. He just wanted to see her smile, she was the first person other than Sasuke to really take the time to get to know him. People from his class only acknowledged him after he almost died trying to protect the village; she wasn't here during that time and after he told her he was basically part demon she just shrugged her shoulders and has still taken the time to get to know him.

They walked in his apartment, "I'm going to grab my extra futon, what do you say we camp out in the living room and watch movies until we fall asleep?" he laughed.

"That actually sounds pretty amazing right now." She whispered.

She dropped her bag by the couch and went to help with the extra futon, once it was in place he went to grab all the blankets he owned and made the bed a little softer. They picked sides, he made some popcorn and they managed to make it through a few movies before finally falling asleep. Naruto was the first one to open his eyes, he looked over at the snoozing pinkette and had to hold back a little laugh. She looked anything but graceful, but she looked like she was finally getting the rest she needed. Her pink hair was sprawled out on the pillow while half her body was covered, and the other half was hanging off the makeshift bed they made.

He decided to get ready and make a quick trip to see Tsunade, he didn't want to wake her, so he moved quietly through the house, he left her a little note, so she wouldn't freak out if she woke up before he got back.

He was still trying to wrap his head around how he really managed to convince Sakura to stay the night with him, he was afraid to tell her that he liked her because he didn't want to ruin their team or possibly scare her away. His mind drifted back to last night as he was walking down the street when he first saw her; he thought he sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on him but no it was really her.

"Earth to Naruto?" Naruto snapped back into focus as the irritating sound of Ino's voice, "I already turned in my paper work, but I haven't seen Sasuke yet, do you know where he is?" She asked.

"No, I haven't talked to him since last night, I'm sure he'll be here soon." He simply walked by her not really wanting to listen to her huff and puff. He made his way through the halls until he reached his destination.

He walked in to find the raven-haired boy turning in his report as well, "Hiding from your stalker?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke face twisted into something a little less than pleasant.

"Hn. I had to come in the back way, please never send me on a mission with her again. I almost need a rescue squad to get away from her."

Naruto laughed but soon the mood in the room turned serious as they discussed their findings in Suna, "I was afraid of something like this, Kizashi had full access to our files as well. I'm going to have to go through them to make sure nothing is missing. Did Gaara say when he left the village? I've had their house under surveillance and they haven't returned home yet; they did however see Sakura enter the home, whatever she found had her leaving the house pretty fast."

"That could be why she seemed so upset last night." Naruto mumbled as Tsunade and Sasuke gave the blonde curious look, "I ran into her last night while I was walking home, and she seemed pretty upset but it was late, so I didn't question her about it."

Tsunade let it go and dismissed the two boys, Sasuke had to leave another way to avoid Ino who was still standing at the entrance waiting for him. Sasuke has seen a lot in his lifetime and nothing scared him except a teenage girl with a giant crush on him; Naruto laughed at the thought of his best friend sneaking out of a window in the back just to get away from her.

He made his way outside; the sun was high above and it was starting to get hot; he looked over to see Hinata had decided to join Ino; he would've questioned it but someone called out his name.

He looked in the direction his name was called and found Sakura, her hair was down, and she was in a different set of shorts and a tank with some sandals on.

He smiled and walked over to her, "Hey, what are you doing here and what's in the bag?"

"Well I figured since we have the day off we could go swimming and I packed a lunch and stuff just in case you wanted too." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, sounds great!" they happily made their way towards the river oblivious to the snarl that appeared on Ino's face.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is?! She just swoops in and steals my spot on their team and now she's stealing Naruto away from you!" Ino slammed her foot on the ground.

Hinata's pale eye watched as they walked off together, Naruto seemed happy to be around her, and Hinata's heart dropped a little. She had liked Naruto for a long time and Ino had a point, it was unfair for this outsider to just come in and steal Naruto away from her.

"Come on, I have an idea." Ino grabbed Hinata's arm, she decided they were going to follow them.

 **DRAMA AHEAD!**

 **I'm actually really excited for the idea that just came to me lol, I hope I can put it into words without it sound completely cheesy XD**


	9. Authors note

Just a heads up i am going to rewrite the last chapter i posted for this story, i honestly just dont like it and its given me a writers block trying to continue of what i posted.

Bare with me it should be up soon! sorry for the in convince


	10. Chapter 8

They made their way to their favorite spot, Sakura had already laid out a blanket and set the basket down. "Sorry it's not ramen." She laughed.

"It's okay, I can something else at least once a week." He smiled at her.

They both stopped when the heard movement in the bushes, Sakura's eyes darted to Naruto and then the tree line. "Whoever's out there, just come we know you're there." Naruto warned, he crouched down ready to pounce incase they attacked. They were shocked by who exited the bushes.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" he asked, his face twisted into anger and annoyance, theyd had this conversation already.

"Its not what you think, I came to warn you about Ino." Sakura watched at Naruto relaxed sensing truth in the girl's words.

"What about her?" Sakura was angry at this point, that blonde seemed to have it out for her and she didn't know what her issue was.

"She is planning on luring you into a trap Sakura; if she tells you that someone is hurt, and they need your help she's lying don't go alone. There will be a group of guys waiting for you to arrive and the things that she is planning on doing are unspeakable." Hinata looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I don't want Sasuke and she's determined to think that I do, he's nothing more than a friend and a very good one a that. If she wants him so bad, then she just needs to go for it instead of trying to torture me for thinking I like the same guy she does." She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich and huffed. "Here." She said suddenly, she was holding the other half out for Hinata to take with a smile.

She took the other half and sat down next to Sakura, "Th-thank you." She managed a shy smile and took a bite.

Naruto couldn't help but admire the heart that Sakura had, she was willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt or even a second chance. He watched as they talked and laughed and her green eye seems to shine in the sunlight; the day went on and soon it was time for Hinata to leave.

"Well it seems that you've made a new friend." He smiled down at her.

"She seems sweet, didn't you guys date at one point? Can I ask what happened?" she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled a small smile.

"She is very sweet person, but when we were together she was very possessive. Her insecurities ate her alive and she thought I was constantly going to leave her for someone else, it got the point where I couldn't go on missions outside of the village without her freaking out. It was hell."

Sakura understood those feelings all to well, when you're dating someone as cute and as popular as him she could see why Hinata couldn't handle it. They packed up and headed back to his apartment and along the way they ran into Ino.

"Hey, we're going to have a little party down by the lake, and I'd love it if you both could come!" before they could say anything she shoved an innovation card in their hands and skipped away leaving them utterly confused.

"Well what do you think, should be go?" she looked over at him as they entered the apartment, he could tell she was a little on the nervous side.

"It couldn't hurt; besides I'll be there, and nothing will happen while I'm around." He simply bent down and kissed her forehead and made his was over to his makeshift bed and plopped down. "Get some sleep Sakura, I'll see you in the morning."

By time they woke up it was time to get ready and go, she put on her pale green bikini. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and threw her hair up in a messy bun letting a few strands fall and leaving her bangs the way they were. She walked out of the room to find Naruto was ready and just waiting on her.

"Wanna grab something to eat before we go?" he asked grabbing his house keys from the counter.

"That's fine, but you might have to eat something other than ramen twice this week." She smiled pulling him along as she shook his head. They grabbed a quick bite and made their way to the lake, they were surprised to see Sasuke was there as and he was talking to the blonde hostess. They found a spot and set their stuff down on the blanket Sakura brought with them, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke.

"I'm surprised to see you in the sunlight." He laughed and the Uchiha just rolled his eyes, "But really, what's up." They talked and then he noticed the blond shooting a dirty look and when he turned to see who she was giving it too his jaw dropped a little.

Sakura had lost the shorts and tank top, revealing the suit that fit her body and curves perfectly. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun, so it was in perfect little waves and she made her way over to Naruto and smiled up at the tan blonde. "So, what do think?" she twirled around to give him a better look and to piss Ino off a little more since Sasuke was standing there as well.

She winked at Naruto and made her way towards the water, it was so clear you could see straight to the bottom. She swam out, not minding all of the other people decided to come to the lake today; from what she's heard it was a great family spot that was visited a lot by the locals.

Naruto watched from the beach with Sasuke, Ino walked over and handed them a drink and then walked to where Sakura was wading in the water and handed her one as well. Sakura slowly sipped on it enjoy the cool water against her skin, she finished the cup and handed it to Naruto and went further out into the water. She leaned back and floated on the top of the water, she felt relaxed for once but before she knew it she started to feel dizzy.

She placed a hand on her forehead and started to make her way towards Naruto and the other, but something stopped her, she turned around to see Kiba with a sly smirk as he reached for her top. Before she could comprehend what, he was doing he had already pulled it off; she yelled as she was pulled under.

They tried to move fast enough so he wouldn't see what was going on but they should've known better, Ino had something far worse planned for her but decided that embarrassing her in front of a large crowd would do the trick. Sakura surfaced with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she stayed crouched down in the shallow water staying in ball so no one could see her.

He made his way over to her looking down he yelled for Sasuke to bring him her towel, "It's okay Sakura." He whispered in her ear as she began to cry.

The made a wall around her with the help of a few clones so no one could see, she stood and wrapped the towel quickly around her waist, "You can look now." She whispered tears still falling from her eyes, Naruto walked over and wrapped his arms around the pinkette, "I just want to go home." She cried.

He nodded, one of his clones scooped her up and carried her home at a quick pace. He gathered their stuff but his blood began to boil as he heard Kiba _laughing._

 _Please tell me we're going to rip him to shreds._

Naruto spun on his heel and without a word walked up and his Kiba; Ino screamed and Hinata jumped "You've done a lot of fucked up things Ino but this one takes the cake. She doesn't and hasn't liked Sasuke, you're pity jealousy of girl who wasn't even a threat you is laughable and a shame. You're a pretty girl Ino but that's all you have, because you are nothing but a bitter snake on the inside and that is why people like Sakura more than you, she cares, she has a good heart while yours is just rotting away." He left the blonde stunned as he walked away.

"You know he's right, Sakura is like my sister and you just humiliated someone I care about but not in the way that you seem to think." She turned to meet Sasuke's burning red eyes, "Sakura is a good girl, and has talked to me about you. I did in fact like you Ino but after this I don't think you can be trusted if this is how you're going to treat the people I care about especially if they're a female."

A single tear fell from down her cheek.

Okay well I like this a lot better! xD let me know what you guys think and ill have another chapter ready for you later tonight!


	11. Chapter 9

**Warning! Some serious fluff ahead! Sorry I've been MIA for so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Sakura!" Naruto called from outside her front door, he hadn't seen her in almost three days. He slid the envelope under the door on the night it was supposed to be opened but he never heard from her. "Sakura, please open the door." He pleaded. He leaned his head against the door hoping she would answer but she never did.

Defeated he walked away and started to head home, on the other side of the door Sakura sat with tears running down her face with the contents of the envelope spread out on her coffee table. The photos that were taken were of her parents making deals with the enemy; handing over information that would leave the villages defenses useless. There were lists on what information he gave and what villages he already betrayed; the greatest warrior had went against everything he was supposed to stand for.

She sat on her couch in a baggy shirt and leggings, her hair was a mess and thrown into a ponytail; she was a wreck. Between this and the incident that happened with Ino and Kiba she didn't know what to do, and the only person should could really turn too is the person she keeps pushing away. Her green eyes were red and puffy from the tears that kept falling but she didn't know how to stop them; well she did know how.

She grabbed a bag and shoved all the pictures and paper in it, she looked out to see the storm could rolling in. She ran out the door locking it behind her, she didn't realize she forgot her shoe until she felt the mud push through her toes. The rain from earlier that morning had turned the dirt roads into mud; she slipped but caught herself before she fell face first; and surprisingly she caught up to him.

"NARUTO!" she yelled watching as the blonde whipped around to meet her gaze.

He stood frozen almost like he didn't believe it was really her, she made her way and when she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." She mumbled into his neck as he wrapped his arms tight around her trying to comfort her.

"Silly, I couldn't get mad at you even if I tried." He whispered setting her down on her bare feet, "Come on let's go back to my apartment." He wrapped and arm around her and lead her towards his home.

On the way they walked past his favorite ramen shop, she stopped and looked up at him "Are you hungry?" before he could say no his stomach betrayed him and began to grumble, she laughed "Come on, I'll buy."

She apologized for her muddy feet, but they paid no mind and welcomed them in, "It looks like it's going to storm again soon." They both turned around and watched as the light started to disappear.

"I guess we better get it to go if we could." Naruto asked, they smiled and made it to go and off they went trying to beat the rain. The wind picked up, and the cool air moved in; the hale fell from the sky as they were standing outside of his door. It fell over the railing spilling on the walk way; he unlocked the door and they move inside. He set the food on the counter and went and grabbed some clothes she had left over her when she was staying the night; while she changed he set the living room up the way it was before she left. She came out of his room in one of his black t-shirts and a pair of gray shorts; her hair was still a mess; her expression was still tired, but she looked a little happier.

They ate in a comfortable silence, when they were done she reach for her bag and pulled out the photos and letters, "I opened it, and this was what was inside." Her hand shook slightly as she handed them to him.

"What the hell." His face twisted with anger as he looked over the pictures of her father while he was in the sand. "I'm going to call Sasuke over, is that okay?" she nodded as he made the call and within minutes Sasuke was at Naruto's walking in the front door.

He took of his cloak and shook the water out of his hair as he kicked off his shoe; he walked over to Sakura first and knelt by her and gave her hug. "It's nice to see you out of your house again." The lightening cracked through the sky as the thunder shook the building; the lights flickers causing her to look up and then out the window. She got up as they went over the evidence against her father, she walked over to the window and watched as the hale and wind whipped around outside. People were frantically trying to close the doors and windows to their shops; she couldn't help but notice this elderly woman struggling against the wind to get all her stuff inside before it was ruined. Sakura opened the window and didn't hesitate to jump out and help her get her things inside.

"Did she really just jump out of the window in the middle of a storm?" Naruto raised his brow and looked at Sasuke and then back at the window; they grabbed everything and stuffed it back into her back as made their way over as she jumped back through. They grabbed her and pulled her back through, "You've been hanging around us way too much; you've officially lost your mid."

Her clothes were stuck to her body and hair was plastered to her face and she looked at them and smiled, "You say that like it's a bad thing." She shivered from the cold but laughed as they shook their heads.

She moved to his bedroom and decided to take a warm shower; she reached in the shower turned the water on and peeled her wet clothes off.


	12. Chapter 10

**Im in the zone tonight lol here's another one!**

 **Shout out to those who have waited for this story to be updated!**

Sakura stepped in the warm shower, the water rained down on her warming up her clammy skin; the storm still raged outside causing the lights to flicker again. She closed her eyes and stepped further under the water, her body sill cold from the rain.

 _Its been a long rainy season this year, every other day there's a damn storm._ She thought.

She heard a tap on the door and when she opened her eyes the room was dark, "Sakura?" Naruto's voice was muffled behind the door; the door handle turned, and he opened the door with his hand over his eyes. "Sorry but the power went out, I was just checking on you and I brought a candle."

She giggled as stumbled with his words, she grabbed a towel and loosely covered her body "You're fine, I'm covered so you can look so you don't trip and hurt yourself or drop the candle and set the bathroom on fire."

He laughed nervously and dropped his from his eyes and set the lit candle on the counter, it illuminated the room just enough for him to see the outline of her body. He watched as the outline of her form shifted as she sat down, the front of the towel dropped but stayed around her waist. He moved to sit on the other side of the shower door, all he could see was her back and her long-wet hair. Her heard her muffled cries as she tried to hide them behind the sound of the running water.

Tears fell from her green eyes, but they mixed with the water that fell; her life was some what normal and everything she knew about her father and her mother were lies. They lied to her and so many people and because of them so many people were hurt, so many families were torn apart, and so many innocent people lost their lives because her parents were traitors. She heard the shower door open, and the water was being turn off; she felt a dry towel being put on her head. The door was shut again, and she heard the bathroom door open and close; she got out drying off she put on a dry set of clothes and walked out to the living room where it was just Naruto. He lit a few more candle so they could see where they were going, the hale pounded the window threating to break it at any moment.

He watched as she walked over, dressed in another black shirt and this time light blue shorts. She was still using the towel dry her hair as she watched the storm outside; their eyes met, and she simply smiled and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. "This whether doesn't make any sense; its stormed so much since I got here. I thought this place was supposed to be hot and sunny most the time, I feel like I'm back in the rain village."

"You're right, it normally rains maybe 3 weeks total out of the summer time and its rained more than usual, they had to put barriers up around the lake and river and no one is allowed to swim either because the water is either too high or moving too fast."

She brushed her hair and moved a little closer, she was close enough to feel the heat of his body but not close enough to touch him, "When are were going to take the photos to Lady Tsunade?" Her eyes stayed glued to the window as she waited for his answer.

"In the morning, this isn't going to be pretty Sakura. They're going to look into you being a spy as well because of what your parents have done, but it'll pass over you soon enough and they look into finding your parents."

"I think I know where they are, when I was little they always talk about a safe house and if anything were to happen that's where they would go." Her eyes were still fixed on the window as she spoke, she was afraid to look at him because she was afraid she would start crying again and she was tired of crying.

He reached out and pulled her over to him and made her lay down on the futon, her back was against his chest. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes were already getting heavy, he played with her hair to help her relax; her eyes drifted closed as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto started to drift off to sleep as well when the window shattered, he jumped up as a kunai with a paper bomb sailed through the window.

 **Get the girl and move!** Kurama shouted in his head.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped through the already broken window; a started Sakura could help but scream as the rain hit her skin and the bomb went off sending them flying towards the ground. They landed with a thud and out of the corner of her eye she saw someone moving on the roof tops; she got up and went in that direction.

She managed to get above him and dropped out of the sky, "Surprise asshole!" she shouted as she landed on top of him send them through the roof. She didn't hesitate to kick him through the front of shop they fell into; she moved her wet hair back as she walked outside and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You better start talking."

She reached for the mask hiding his face and ripped it off, shock was written all over her face, "Looks like you finally caught me off guard Sakura." Her father mocked her, even facing the charges that are going to be brought against him, he still laughed at her.

Rage fueled her body as she slammed her fist against his face sending him flying back, "What the hell have you done! Why did you betray all those people, for something as lousy as money?! You helped kill all of those innocent people for some damn blood money, those people trusted you, I trusted you and lied to everyone!" she shouted, her body shook as she walked closer.

He stood up and looked at his daughter, "You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you, I had to take care of you and your mother and I wasn't making enough money!" he reached out and wrapper his hand around her throat, "You ungrateful brat, I did what I had to do to give you a comfortable life and this is how you're gonna act?!"

"I would have went without if I had known what you were doing!" she choked out, her word sent her father further into a blind rage, "Go ahead and kill your own daughter."

 **Annddd we end on a cliff hanger lol xD**


	13. Chapter 11

Time passed slowly as Naruto waited for the young girl to wake from her slumber, but it didn't seem like it was going to happened anytime soon. If only he or Sasuke had made it a little sooner she wouldn't be in the shape she was in.

-Flashback-

"Go ahead and kill your own daughter." She croaked, her vision blurred but she saw the boy making their way closer.

She closed her eyes as the hold on her necked loosened, she fell to the ground coughing and choking on the air she so desperately needed. The mud caked her body and hair, she watched as the boys struggled to subdue her father; tears fell as her closed.

Backup arrived and hauled the traitor in for questioning, he turned to find the the girl unconscious on the ground. He grabbed the frail girl flipping her over, he noticed she was unnaturally pale.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" He became frantic when she didn't respond, her skin was cold and wet and her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes Sakura, you gotta open your eyes please! " he cradled the girl in his arms and raced towards the hospital, he burst through the door with the unresponsive girl in his arms as Tsunade was walking by.

"What the hell happen?!" She raced over and looked at the girl in his arms, "get a stretcher and prepare the OR!" She took the girl from his arms as a nurse pushed him towards his own room to be looked at.

"Don't worry, you know Lady Tsunade won't let anything else happen to her." The small nurse gave him a little smile as he sat down in the bed, he watched her leave the room and a small tear fell from his blue eyes.

-end flashback-

He watched her as the days went by; days turned to weeks as weeks turned to months. They had to drag him out the room to shower, eat and train and Tsunade was nice enough to keep the missions at bay while he wait but sadly they couldn't wait anymore and he was leaving the village in the morning. He didn't wanna miss her waking up, he didn't want her to be a long when she did.

The trail for her father moved swift fast but the threat of invasions remained, they never got the information they wanted from him and they still didn't know when they would be attacked when a neighboring village would fall victim.

Her father was convicted and chained in a cell somewhere unknown to the public, only the higher ups knew where he was location. Sadly they didn't know the location of her mother, he was going to take that to his grave as well. He couldn't help but wonder if he killed her just like he tried to do to his own daughter.

Sakura's injuries were more than what it looked like from the outside, her ribs were broken one pierced her lung, and he almost crushed her windpipe. Her body was badly bruised, he was told her mind shut down and that she was in a state of shock. He took one more look at her, she seemed peaceful as she slept, he reached forward and moved a stray hair from her face, he leaned forward and placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead before he turned and left the room. He grabbed his bag and head for the gates, his raven haired friend already waiting for him.

"You're late." He said, obviously annoyed.

"We're leaving 4 hours earlier than we were supposed to, how is that late?" Giving his friend his signature smile.

They started off towards a village not too far outside of Konoha, they were investing a tip they received about rouge ninjas was taking refuge there. They removed all traces that they were Konoha ninjas before they entered the village; they threw their stuff in pack slinging them over their shoulders and throwing their cloaks on. They rubbed dirt on their faces, clothes and anything else that was exposed.

They walked through the tiny village, the shops were bare only holding up a few very high priced items. The villagers looked frail, skinny, and hungry; people littered the streets. Some homes less, some begging for food, and mixed in were the rouge ninja.

They watched as kids fought over old bread, the sight hit home for the young ninja. It didn't feel like it was that ago when the shop owners would throw old food at him but he was so hungry he ate it anyways, he often did it on purpose when he was hungry knowing he would get something to eat.

The blonde looked away from the kids hiding his eyes behind his the hood of his cloak.

"So What brings you to these parts?" The both turned to see a rouge ninja from the sand, his headband was had a slash right through the center. He stood there as a few more from various other villages joined him, maybe they knew who they were.

 _Shit. Said to himself_

 _ **Calm down, I don't think they know who are.**_

He let himself relax as Sasuke was the first to speak up, "We're just travelers passing through, we don't want any trouble. We're on our way to the Sand village in hope of helping with the restoration."

" I hate to tell you this, but you're not going anywhere." He snapped his fingers and the villagers and ninja attacked. They were out numbered and they could easily take them out but they needed to let themselves be caught in order to find out where their base is.

They were thrown to the ground, the cloaks ripped off and their hands tied behind their backs. One shoved his face into the ground, a low growl came from his throat as they roughly pulled him up. They shoved him hard forcing him to follow the rouge Sand ninja, the field through the streets leading to a small underground tunnel. It was dark, musty, and cold.

They were separated into different cells, both chained with their hands above their heads, Naruto's shirt was ripped and he had a small cut running through his brow a little train of blood ran down his face as he heard the cell door slam.

His eyes were full of sadness, all he could think about was her.

 _Sakura._

 _A/N_ _ **sorry for the delay guys. It seems like every time I get a good rhythm going something breaks and I can't write anymore. I hope you guys like this chapter I need to go back and skim what I wrote to remember exactly where I was going with this lol.**_

 _ **Thanks again for waiting, you guys rock!**_


	14. Chapter 12

The cell was dimly lit, he arms were numb from being help above his head for so long. His body ached from being beaten almost everyday he's been here, his guess would be it's been about two weeks. They've been moved twice since they were originally caught, he has seen Sasuke since the last time they moved which made him uneasy. He hope was that they just took him somewhere else and that he wasn't dead, but then again Uchihas aren't easily killed. He was tired but he was too uncomfortable to even attempt to get some rest, he looked up at the bar covered window, the first he had been able to see the sun in a long and it was nice, he could hear the birds outside and what sounds like running water. They had to be on the river that runs between Konoha and the mist village, he tried to angle his head to get a better look at outside but all he could see was the trees and sky.

 **If we could only get a message to someone, we would be in good shape.**

 _I could always summon you and you could make it to the village right?_

 **If I leave your body and they beat you again you won't survive without me there to heal your injuries and you die, I** _ **die.**_

 _True, I still don't understand why we were even sent here. Tsunade had to of known that we would be recognized and that we would be caught, so why even take the risk of loosing your two best ninja in the village?_

 **With you two out of the way Konoha is open and an easy target for an attack, she's either been blackmailed or she's in on something.**

 _She'd never betray the village._

The thought lingered in his mind, Kurama had a good point; none of this added up. His cell opened and a girl with long fire red hair walked in, she kicked his leg and threw his food on the ground.

"How the might have fallen huh?" She snickered, "If you expect me to food you, you're sadly mistake." He laughed grabbing him by the face, she looked into his blue eyes.

"I have to admit you're pretty cute, but Sasuke is definitely cuter." Karin walked away slamming the door shut, leaving him to stare at the food on the ground, he heard another cell open a little ways away. He could hear the girl berating whoever was there; the same way she did to him.

Little did he know, he knew the girl in that cell.

Sakura watched as Karin retreated, she laughed as Sakura hung her head in shame. Her hair was matted, her clothes were torn, and her limbs were tired. She doesn't even know how she got here, all she remembers is the fight with her father and waking up in this disgusting cell. She could see nail marks on the walls from where people tried to claw their way out, she could see blood of the others that had been here before her. She missed Naruto and Sasuke, she didn't know what became of them either; she knew nothing. Her heart sank as she thought of what could have happened to them while she was unconscious, she moved towards the bars of her cell and peered into the one across from hers. She instantly regretted it.

There was a motionless body on the floor, she could see the pool of blood that surrounded it, there were kunai shoved into her back, her hair was stained with blood hiding her natural color, her fingers were broken as well as an arm and leg. Sakura counted at least thirty broken bones, several cuts, burns, and bruising; she couldn't help feel bad for the distorted form in front of her.

 _What could she have done deserve that._

She watched as Karin and a pale man walked by her cell to the one about four cells away from her, they went in and struggled to pull someone out, she heard them cussing and grunting trying to force the man from his cell. The pulled him through the hall and slowed their pace in front of her cell.

"Naruto!" She yelled, reaching out towards the blonde. Her voice was filled with horror as his blue eyes met hers, "Where are you taking him!? Hey come back here and answer me!" She yelled and pulled on the bars of her cell but it was no use, she was so weak from no food and not enough water she couldn't do anything but watch as they took him.

Shortly after they took Naruto two me with their faces covered came and forced her out of her cells as well, the shoved her to the floor "So nice to see you're still alive, sweetheart."

She looked up to see the man who betrayed so many allied forces, the man who taught how to fight, the man who taught her how to survive, and the man that betrayed her and her friends. She let a low growl slip from her throat as she stood, she looked around the room and spotted Naruto. He was on his knees his hands behind his back. "What the hell are you doing out? They caught you! You should be rotting away in a jail cell somewhere where you could never escape!" She moved forward wanting nothing more than to reach out and snatch that horrible off the little alter he built for himself.

She was pulled back by one of his bodyguards, "Did you really think that they could hold me? Sakura dear I taught them everything they know, I built the underground prison, hell I eve designed the damn thing!" He boasted, " No one can stop me. Poor little Konoha isn't ready for the chemical bomb I'm about to drop on that god forsaken village, the village that disowned our clan, the village that stole everything we had and called it theirs, the village that stole my love of my life!"

She watched in horror, "What are you talking about? No one took anything from us! Our clan was one of the most respected because of you and mom, but it was built on lies and betrayal. What chemical bomb are you talking about, you know nothing when it comes to things like that only mom does, where is my mother!?" She yelled moving again only to be pushed on her knees, the man behind her grabbed both hand and held them behind her as her father cane closer.

"You're going to finish it for me dear, that's why I've kept you alive and brought you here. You mother refused and I'm sorry she is no longer with us." She felt tears fall from her eyes as the room began to spin, "She was going to tell and we couldn't have anyone ruining what I have she'd blood, sweat, and tears for. I worked so hard to take my revenge but after we were found out she got scared and wanted us to turn ourselves in, I disagreed, but you know how hard headed you mother could be. In fact you saw her in the cell across from you dear."

Her body shook as her mind went back to the body in the cell across from her, she heard a blood curdling scream not realizing it was coming from her. She felt her body lurch forward as she threw up the contents of her stomach, sob left her chest as the picture of her mother burned her brain, looking at up at her father with rage and sadness as he smiled down at her.

 _ **I'll kill you!**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	15. Chapter 15

So my worstnight happened, i lost wverything i have written for my two stories. *ugly crying* so i need your help, im having trouble remembering what i wrlte so i need some ideas from you guys!

if i pick your idea ill give you the credit!

thank you all for understand and hanging with me, we were working seven days a week for the holiday.

lets get back to it! (:


End file.
